Love Across The Ages
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: Summary inside.  Starts out Yami/Atem u  x Tèa/Anzu then later, simply Yami x Tèa/Anzu


"**Love Across The Ages"**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Co-written by Sara Darkotter**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami/Atem(u) x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated PG for some scenes**

**Summary: I always wonder when watching the series on TV, my DVDs or otherwise, whenever they show parts with the past, what it might've been like had Yami/Atem(u) actually saw or met Tèa somehow in his time, long before the actual meeting in the modern world. So this is our rendition. And blame my co-authoress for any OOC behavior…That is her doing, not mine. On with the story!**

_**Someone. Beautiful with white skin, a creamy color; and straight chocolate brown hair. Eyes as sparkling and blue as the Nile. This is what the pharaoh dreamt about as he lay in his bed sleeping one night.  
><strong>_

_**She was talking, in a strange, melodious language. He couldn't understand a word of it, but his body acted like it did, nodding and speaking back in those same tones.**_

_**And as he continues to watch and listen, he becomes nervous, placing a hand over hers. Such soft skin...  
><strong>_

_**She looks at him, shocked, as he leans forward, pressing his lips to hers.**_**  
><strong>

And wakes up, shocked slightly. Even _**if**_ she was so beautiful, to just kiss her like that, and with such obvious flirting...Why would he know a woman so well as to? 

Sighing, the young Prince gets up. Maybe some night air would help. He pulls on a shirt, intent on sneaking down to the stables. And once down there, heads to his favorite horse. 

"Hey, boy. How about a run tonight?" The white stallion looks at him, and neighs a little. 

And so, out goes Atem, riding. The rhythm of hooves beating the sand is calming, clearing his head. No thinking about this mysterious woman. For a second, he thought he saw her, running across the desert. And as he watches this, looking out into the distance, he feels a slight upset in himself. It was only a dream. Still, he wants her. He continues to gaze, but the vision is gone. 

As he continues to ride through the night, the hoovebeats no longer soothe him. They make his blood race. He wants to run till there's no more ground and water to see. What's wrong with him now? It seems like everything's wrong. His father is ill; they can't tell what's wrong. And they all know he's dying, slowly. Strange. He knew his father would have to die before he could become Pharaoh. Just that he never really thought about it. 

Once back at the palace, he collapses on a balcony. Stupid life.

Come morning, he's nearly forgotten the dream, in light of being "Princely."

And as he makes his way down the palace halls, he is glomped. "ATEM!" 

"Mana, get off me." 

"I'm bored! Master Mahaad wouldn't let me near his spell books!"

Atem sighs in relief. 

As they continue down the hall together, Mana starts asking him questions on spells. He tries to avoid them. 

"So what happens if I use sand rose on-" 

"Too dangerous." 

"How about-" 

"Don't try it." 

"How do you do Ka summoni-" 

"Mana, _**I**_ can't do Ka summoning! How would I know?"

Mana feels taken aback by her best friend's suddenly bad mood. 

Atem sighs. "Sorry Mana. I'm just... Stressed..." 

"Over what? Is it because of...your father...?" 

Atem nods. "Yes. Yes it is. Everything's..." he closes his eyes, sighing. 

"Come on, prince, tell me what's wrong." 

"Because my father's dying and nothing seems right. And I have these strange dreams..." He opens his eyes, to Mana's staring. 

"What do you dream?" 

Atem nearly turns and leaves, but remembers that even if Mana isn't a good magician, she's a good listener. And she keeps secrets. 

"You can tell me. Please...I promise, I won't say a word." 

Atem walks out, into the gardens. "Ok. So I was in a strange place... Metal and strange trees, and water end to end the horizon." 

"Metal? Strange trees?" 

"Yes... And there was this girl." 

"Ooh! A girl! Was she pretty?" 

Atem sighs. "Yes, Mana, she was pretty." 

"What did she look like? What was her name?" 

"She had pale skin, and bright blue eyes. Like the river. And brown hair, the exact same shade as yours. But long and straight." 

"Yeah, but what's her name?" 

"I... don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

"I couldn't understand her. So I don't know." 

"Hmm...Well, maybe next time, you will." she smiles. 

Atem groans. "I don't want to meet her again!" 

"Why?" 

"Because!" 

"Why?" 

"Because." 

"Because why?" 

Atem sighs. "Because..." He blushes. "In the dream...I...tried to kiss her..." 

Mana giggles. "Oooh! Prince has a crush!" 

"Mana, be mature. Besides. It was like I was a different person..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I was talking in her language, and... and... Mana, just go away." 

"But-" 

"Mana, I need to be alone." 

She stops and watches in sadness and worry as he walks on. "Poor 'Tem..." she whispers. "Poor poor 'Tem. Surrounded by people and still alone." She wished there was a way to help her best friend feel better. 

***Meanwhile, as Atem sits by the lotus pool*  
><strong>

"What is wrong with here? Nothing is right..." He lay down next to the pool. "Maybe I should I go to sleep again..." And as he lay there, he becomes drowsy in the day's rising heat. His eyes slowly close. '_Here she comes'_, he hopes. 

_**And then, he's back. A different scene. She looks a little younger around the eyes. More innocent. And as he watches her, she looks at him, and smiles. More strange tones. He's more interested in how pretty she is. She walks up to him, still smiling. He waves a hand. She says something else, and he pulls out a set of thick colored paper, nodding.**_

_**She then shows him the same type from her pocket. He turns on of the pieces of paper, revealing a familiar monster. Silver Fang.  
><strong>_

_**The girl turns over her first piece of paper: The Magician of Faith. The creature seems to smile at him. "That's my favorite monster!" she tells him.**_

_**Strange. He can suddenly understand her. Her voice is beautiful.  
><strong>_

_**"What about you? What's your favorite?"**_

_**"The Dark Magician. What else?" What was the Dark Magician?  
><strong>_

_**"Oh, he's great! Pick another up, maybe you'll get him!"  
><strong>_

_**He draws a card. A purple magician. It looks much like... Mahaad...  
><strong>_

_**"Did you?"  
><strong>_

_**"Yes."  
><strong>_

_**"May I see?"  
><strong>_

_**He turns the card.  
><strong>_

_**"He always looks so cool!" She smiles, eyes bright. "And let me guess...Now you're going to summon him."  
><strong>_

_**He smiles back. Summon? But that was only don-Oh. He places the card on another piece of paper, face up. "My monster attacks, yours is destroyed..."  
><strong>_

_**"Aww..."  
><strong>_

_**"And now I..."  
><strong>_

The dream fades to the call of his name. 

"Prince Atem! Prince Atem! Wake up!" 

It's Mahaad. 

"W-What?" 

"Something happened to your mother. A man tried to kill off your father and... She's dying! Come on!" 

And once back inside the palace, they stare at the bed. A woman with black hair and purple eyes lies on a bed, gritting her teeth. An arrow lies nearby, to be disposed of.

"Mother..." Atem whispers. 

As his mother looks over at him, she smiles slightly. "Atem... Come over here..." 

His legs seem to freeze, but he stumbles over. And once at his mother's bedside, collapses next to his father. "I'm...sorry. Just...Be good. You'll...be great...One day. I know.." she coughed heavily, and there was a stain of red. "I know it." She dissolved into silence, broken by coughs. Then silence. 

"Mother. Mother. Mama!" He starts to cry. 

As Mahaad and Atem's father look on, it's as if the very air itself has changed to mourn with him-which it just might have. His father, for once since Atem's childhood, breaks his formality, hugging him. Atem, at this, notices that his father is crying too. And when he does, he feels slight comfort. 

"No one mourns alone."

_**Authoress' Note**_**: So since this fic is merely experimental, what do you think? Should I continue writing it?**


End file.
